


Pass Around

by andthenweburned (dragonardhill)



Series: Within These Walls [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Come Swallowing, Edgeplay, Facials, M/M, Object Insertion, Threesome - M/M/M, inappropriate use of foosball table, jack kline is the sweetest slut, requires ignoring many impracticalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonardhill/pseuds/andthenweburned
Summary: There are only two chairs in Dean’s man cave because Jack always sits on one of the brothers’ laps for movie night.  Naked, back to chest, knees hooked wantonly over the arms of the chair. [Series of One Shots. Each can be read separately.]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Within These Walls [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884619
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	Pass Around

There are only two chairs in Dean’s man cave because Jack always sits on one of the brothers’ laps for movie night. Naked, back to chest, knees hooked wantonly over the outside of the chair arms. He keeps his arms up, gripping the headrest behind him, elbows out so he doesn’t block the view of the movie they watch together.

Distracted Winchester fingers play over pale skin, no intent, no hurry. It’s a long movie. Tweak, tug, caress, cup, and roll accompany heated commentary about the action on screen. Light pink eventually crisscrosses the boy from slender elbow to bent knee. Puffy nipples, purple dick, nothing is left untouched except for his needy, aching hole. He pouts and begs for something, anything to fill him up. Wiggles and whines and bats his eyelashes to no avail. Beard scruff and teeth nips burn along his sensitive neck as he gets passed back and forth between Sam and Dean for hours.

When Jack’s increasingly desperate grunts interfere with sounds from the screen, long fingers push into his panting mouth, force his tongue flat, and nudge into his tight throat. “Shhh, baby,” he’s admonished, large spit-slicked fist holding the boy’s hypersensitive cock, thumb strokes over the head every once in a while producing enough friction to make him beg and squirm, but not enough for him to come. Jack’s losing his mind.

Finally, FINALLY, the credits roll and Sam kicks the footrest down into place, easily lifts and carries his lapful of needy boy to the foosball table behind the recliners. Dean’s already there, working a condom over one of the plastic game handles, thirsty look scraping over Jack’s flushed skin, “Come on then,” he challenges, eyes dark. “You need something in that slutty hole, right?”

Jack’s breath hitches, head rolls back with a small moan, nearly combusts contemplating Dean’s fingers working over the handle and how much he can’t stop thinking about it inside him. Legs shaky, hollowed from want, delicate fingers latch onto flannel, “Sam?” he whispers, looking up questioning at the brother holding him, not quite sure if Dean is teasing.

Slow dimpled grin. “Can’t wait to see your pretty hole split open on it, baby.” 

It’s so dirty, Jack’s head goes woozy with want. Dean rubs lube over the sheathed handle. Sam shuffles him closer. Smaller naked body backed up against the game handle Dean prepared. “Bend over, hands on your knees,” Sam directs, eager to see if the height is going to work for what they have in mind. Turns out it’s perfect.

Jack arches his back, lusty gaze fixed on Sam who kneels in front of him, big hands cupping his face. Soft, wet tongue pushes into the boy’s sweet moaning mouth. Lips fused, long arms reach around to grab handfuls of plush, pale cheeks pulling them open working with Jack to get him lined up. Sam pauses when the end of the lubed handle sits just at the fluttering entrance. Jack whimpers and moans but doesn’t move. Keeps his eyes locked with Sam’s. He’s such a good boy.

Across the table, Dean appreciates the view. One hand on the opposite end of the game handle, the other stroking his bare cock watching the scene in front of him. He nods at Sam who slips his middle fingers a fraction closer and pulls Jack apart. Slight pressure from Dean barely moves the handle, not breaching. Little tiny thrusts then back, poking, teasing the glistening opening. 

Greedy, depraved, “Please,” whispers their needy boy into Sam’s mouth. Dean can see that Jack’s ass is completely relaxed, sweet sucking noises as his hole kisses and welcomes the coming intrusion. Strong hands hold him in place, they don’t allow him to slide the new toy home like he wants. Dean presses the tapered tip against Jack’s tight entrance and twists the handle round and back, circular slick teasing the sensitive rim forcing more desperate pleas. Winchester cocks love the sound of pretty-boy pleading. 

Stronger thrust this time and the tip disappears causing Jack to jerk. “God. Fuck. Yes. More,” bursts from his not-so-innocent mouth and the Winchesters oblige. Everyone worked up beyond teasing now. Sam rocks him in rhythm, perfectly in tune with Dean’s pumping. 

More of the handle sinks into the boy’s greedy ass. He whimpers with every new centimeter, until he’s completely flush against the side of the game, fully seated on the faux cock and finally filled. Jack groans with how good it is. Sam relaxes his hold so Jack can work himself more freely on the handle now that it’s completely in.

“Christ,” Dean grunts out, fist stripping his leaking cock, eyes locked on Jack’s stretched hole. He joins Sam on the action side of the table, leaving Jack to fuck himself more frantically without added help. Dean leans down to peck the kid’s panting mouth, tugs the boy’s bottom lip between his teeth with a sweet smile, soft swipe of tongue across precious candy lips. “You okay?” his hand strokes softly over the kid’s cheek, checking in.

Overwhelmed, Jack nods and barely gets out, “Fuck. So good,” before grunting, pushing himself harder onto the plastic rearranging his insides. Hands still on his knees, it’s the perfect angle allowing the rigid, ungiving handle to scrape over sensitive places, and fuck, he loves the sting. He meets Dean’s eyes, let’s him see the truth of it.

A strong hand grips his jaw, sweet blue eyes glance over to see Sam’s big dick gently smack the side of his flushed face. He can’t stop a moan as the thick cock roams over him marking, owning. Dean’s hand tucks around the side of his neck, cock joining Sam’s in wiping pre-come over his chin before coming to rest expectantly against the boy’s open mouth.

Jack’s pink tongue flashes out, lollipop licks over the head of Dean’s straining cock. Miniscule turn to his left and Sam’s cock gets the same treatment. Back and forth, kitten licks and nuzzles as he grinds on the toy in his ass. Both men push against his face, holding his head and rutting into his gasping lips, cheeks, nose. Jack’s hips work in tiny circles, eyes closed in pleasure, balls tightening. Soon his breathing goes erratic.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Dean’s deep grumble, hips stuttering as he rubs into the boy. Strong fingers work into Jack’s hair, gripping, moving his open mouth into position. Thick head circles puffy red lips that burst open with a shout as Jack erupts, screaming. Thick come lands in his open mouth and all over his face as he rides his orgasm. Eyes closed, Jack eagerly works his tongue around his lips catching whatever he can, humming in contentment and lapping over whichever dick gets closest to his mouth as they smear their spunk all over him. 

As Jack calms down, he considers how he looks. His nearly spent cock spurts again as he pictures himself; hole fucked open, still skewered on the game handle, two cocks spreading slimy white all over his satisfied, smiling face. Fuck. He can’t wait for the next movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments welcome! Visit me on Tumblr @andthenweburned


End file.
